ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Beginning of the End, Part 1
Ben and Co. are called upon by Azmuth, Myaxx, and Albedo to stop Paparo for good this time. Plot On Fibrus, in a large castle, Paparo was sitting on a throne. (Paparo): Squire! A Flatonian dressed in weird clothes entered. (Squire): Yes, Master? (Paparo): Squire, I am sick of playing king. Entertain me in a different way. (Squire): As you wish, Master. How about I get you the ''Across the Second Dimension'' game before it comes out? (Paparo): Not that kind of entertainment. I'm talking about destroying Ben Tennyson! (Squire): Gulp. I hoped this day would never come. (Paparo): Well, it has! Call every Flatonian to the airship armada! Invade Galvan Prime! (Squire): On it, Master! Soon after, a large fleet of airships were heading toward Galvan Prime. Theme song! Later, a war was being fought on Galvan Prime. (Azmuth): Fire everything we've got! Albedo walked into Azmuth's lab. (Albedo): Azmuth, this is all my fault. I gave Paparo the secret to the Planetary Connection. Now he can succeed. (Azmuth): You were still evil then, but it is still a problem. Myaxx ran in. (Myaxx): Azmuth! There are bombs all over the place. (Azmuth, eyes widening): Deactivate them! (Myaxx): I cannot. They are too complex for even our scientists! (Azmuth): Evacuate! Myaxx, Azmuth, and Albedo got closer together as Azmuth teleported out. Now we see Azmuth's lab from the outside, with burning buildings everywhere. KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Paparo, in the largest ship): Azmuth is dead! He could never have gotten a chance to teleport out! (Pilot): I don't know, Master. I saw a blue flash just before the explosion. (Paparo): He's still alive?! No matter. Continue the battle until Galvan Prime is a wasteland! Send our smaller fleet to Primus! His ship and a few others flew out of Galvan Prime and toward Primus. On Earth, Azmuth, Albedo, and Myaxx teleported into the middle of a Bellwood road. Ben and Co, in Ben's car, were zooming along right at them! Suddenly, Myaxx ran forward and thrust her arms forward. She was only slightly jolted back when the car hit her. (Kevin): At least this isn't my car. (Ben): I thought Vilgax was the only one of your species who was that strong. (Myaxx): We all have super strength, although most of us choose not to use it, and when we do, it's in emergencies like this. (Gwen): Now to the point. What are you doing here? (Azmuth): You must act quickly. Paparo has attacked Galvan Prime and blew up my lab. Now he's headed for Primus. (Ben): Home of the central Connection station. (Albedo): We have to stop him! (Ben): Then it's hero time. (Transform) The transformation sequences are new, now. As each limb changes, it glows bright green, changes shape, then flashes as it finishes transforming. This happens to all of Ben's limbs. (Ben): Manaflow! Ben teleported them all into the jungle on Primus near the Codon Stream. Ben then detransformed. (Kevin): Ah, the Primusese jungle. The creepiest one ever. (All, staring at Kevin): Primusese? (Kevin): Whatever. They walked through the "Primusese" jungle. (Gwen): You know Ben, I can teleport us here easier than you can with the Manamatrix. (Ben): Yeah, but I never use Manaflow anyway. (Myaxx): Where are the airships? (Azmuth): Either we beat them, or they beat us and hid the airships. (Kevin): Where are we going, anyway? (Albedo): You'll see. Azmuth, Myaxx, and I are the only ones who know about this secret. That is, until Paparo found out about it. They went to the ledge of the volcano where the Codon Stream started. (Azmuth): Everyone in! He jumped into the Codon Stream! Instead of the deadly lava that it seemed like in Primus, it was like a deep swimming pool. (Ben): What are you...? Kevin pushed Ben in, then jumped in himself. (Ben): Hey! Actually, this feels good. The rest jumped in. (Azmuth): Myaxx, give them the "SCUBA gear." She handed them breathing masks. (Gwen): Will these let us breathe under there? (Albedo): Yep. It's my own design. (Azmuth): Not. They swam down, and through a secret passage at the bottom. They looped around and came up in an underwater cave. (Azmuth): Follow me. They walked through, and came to a hole in the wall of a much larger cave. (Myaxx): The central Connection station. They peeked in, and saw Paparo in it, along with other Flatonian soldiers. Paparo was on top of a platform about halfway up a large machine. He was gripping two small rods. (Azmuth): Someone must grip those rods while it is being set up as a failsafe. (Ben): And it's about to be activated. One of the soliders spotted them and pushed a button. The entire wall slid down, revealing the group's hiding place to everone in the room. (Paparo): Ah, Ben Tennyson. And Azmuth. You brought some friends, I see. No matter. The Connection will be activated before you know what happened! (To one of the Flatonians) You! Activate it now! To be continued... ---****--- Roads Category:Episodes Category:Story Arc Category:---****--- Roads Category:Specials Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Season Finales Category:BTMT Episodes Category:BTMT Franchise